


It's Called Sympathy

by KatTheRandomWriter



Series: Started With Sympathy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Withdrawal, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheRandomWriter/pseuds/KatTheRandomWriter





	1. Chapter 1

It's been ten years since I started taking drugs, Heroine to be exact. It only started with curiosity, which eventually led to addiction. You might be thinking that that's dangerous and unhealthy, but I get by just fine. I was more surprised how my parents didn't notice my change, I grew lazier and more tired, I wasn't focusing properly, heck, I don't think I can process my brain anymore!

I always stole money from my parents and bought the Heroine from some shady business men in the alleyway, but I didn't care, all that mattered was getting what I wanted. This made things way easier after my parents died in that plane accident. Heh, it's all my fault, no wonder I started drinking at bars like there was no tomorrow. It's been like this for a while now, but even so, I managed to get a decent job at a company, though I don't think I focus that much.

Rumors of me being an alcoholic and drug addict spread throughout the company I worked in, people started to avoid me from disgust or fear, but I didn't mind, I was used to this. That is, until I met  _him_.

 

**\--------------**

 

Nagito's p.o.v.

I typed away at my computer, trying not to doze off. I banged my head against the computer multiple times. "Ugh....." I groaned out. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and inwardly cursed. "Who is it this time....?" I thought, spinning my chair around. I came face-to-face with olive eyes and spiky dark brown hair, it was a boy who looked like he was about the same age as me. He was wearing an extremely simple outfit, a green tie on a white shirt with some blue jeans and brown shoes. I recall seeing him somewhere, but I couldn't remember basically because my brain stopped functioning.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" I spat out. I saw him flinch slightly. "U-Um..." He obviously had no idea what he was doing. I sighed in annoyance and spun my chair back. But, I was quickly spun back round again by the same boy. "I know what you've been doing." He said. "What are you talking about?" I said, even though I got a slight picture of what he was saying.

He took one step back from me and bowed. "My name is Hajime Hinata. I work here just like you." He introduced. "Alright Hinata-kun, what's your business?" I asked, crossing my legs, getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "I...heard about the rumors about you, the one about being an alcoholic and drug addict..." He said. I nodded. "I wanted to confirm it, so I started observing you closely, you...look like a mess and you have bags under your eyes. I also found this while snooping in your bag when you went to the bathroom." He said, taking out a small plastic bag with a syringe. My eyes widened. "You stupid thief!" I spat out, grabbing the plastic bag.

"This is....Heroine right?" Hinata-kun said, hugging himself. I glared at him. "So? It's none of your business." I said, stuffing it in my jean pocket. The young male looked down at the ground and I could see his eyes were scrunched up in deep thought. I was about to ignore him again when he shot his head up. "I want to help you." He spoke in a confident tone. I raised an eyebrow at him. "The hell are you talking about?" I asked, irritated. This guy was seriously starting to piss me off. First of all, he was wasting my time. Secondly, he poked through my stuff and stole something from me. Lastly, this is none of his business.

"This is none of your business. Now go away." I said and did a shooing motion with my hand. The boy frowned at me, but he kept his feet glued to the ground. I've had enough of this nonsense, so I got up, took my bag and tried to leave. But that stupid boy grabbed my arm, refusing to let me go. "Ugh! Will you just leave me alone?!" I yelled out at him. I swear some people were staring at us. He shook his head. "I'm going to help you." He said, I could sense the determination inside him.

I sighed irritably. "Just....GO AWAY!!!" I shouted and punched his face. His eyes winced in pain, but he just clinged tighter to me. I kept punching him, but he wouldn't let go, no matter what. I eventually gave up and just stopped resisting. "I give up." I admitted. At this point, Hinata-kun's face was red and swollen, but he was smiling. He dragged me away from the office. I grew tired and groggy, obviously because of all the running around. "Here, get inside." Hinata-kun said, I looked up to see a white Toyota, classic. I went inside the back seat while he went into the drivers seat and started to drive.

I stared down at the Heroine in my jean pocket and smiled. I hurriedly took it out and tried to inject it in. "Hey! I can see you there! I said I was gonna help you, so no Heroine!' Hinata-kun said, peering back at me. I wanted to stop, but my body wouldn't listen. At that moment, the car came to a swift halt as Hinata-kun turned around to me and grabbed the Heroine. "Give that back!!" I yelled out, trying to snatch it back. He shook his head. "I'm gonna help you." He said.

I quietly pulled my hand back and for the rest of the ride, we didn't say anything. Eventually, we stopped in front of a nice, normal looking house. "Welcome to my house!" Hinata-kun said, stepping out of the car. "What?! Why am I at your house?!" I exclaimed. "Well, I said I was gonna help you out of your drug and alcohol problem. Thing is, I don't know how much of it you've stuffed in your house. So for the time being, you're living with me!" He said.

At that point, my body REFUSED to get out of the car. I wanted Hinata-kun to help me, I really did! But my body just wouldn't listen! Nevertheless, the brunette waited patiently for me. It took thirty whole minutes just to get out of that car. I thought Hinata-kun was going to get mad soon, but he still had that gentle smile on his face.

"Hey Hinata-kun..." I spoke up. Finally! My body listened to me! The brunette looked back at me while unlocking the door. "Why are you even helping me in the first place? I don't even know you." I asked. Hinata-kun finally got the door open and gestured me inside. But, he was listening to my question because he was humming in thought. "Well...." He started. "I guess.... _It's called Sympathy."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime's p.o.v.

Komaeda gave me a weird gaze after I said that. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, I've just never had anyone who gave me sympathy....Well, there are some people, but they weren't as serious enough to take action like you Hinata-kun." He said. I'll just take that as a compliment.

"Anyways, nice house." Komaeda complimented, "Where do I sleep? The couch?" "Nope. You're sleeping with me." Komaeda's face turned a shade of pink when I said that. "Ah! I meant that I have an extra mattress in my room and you can sleep on that! Sorry if that sounded weird..." I blurted out, waving my arms around. "O-Oh...." He said, the blush faded away. I led him to my room, he looked around in awe. The albino plopped himself on the mattress next to my own bed.

"What're you going to do about work Hinata-kun?" He asked. "I discussed it with the boss, he said it's okay to skip a couple of days to take care of you." I said. Komaeda's eyes widened. "Y-You didn't have to go that far for someone like me...." He said. "No, I've made my choice. I'm going to help you through this." I said firmly. He sighed. "I don't know whether you're incredibly kind or freakishly persistent. But...." "But....?" I urged him on. "F-Forget it." He said and turned away from me.

I tilted my head at him weirdly. "He's handling this quite well.... Wait, I shouldn't jump too far ahead, best wait to see what happens tomorrow." I thought. "Oh! Ko, come over here a sec!" I called out. He shifted his head over to me. "Ko? Is that my new nickname? What do you want?" He asked, walking over to me. "Empty out your bag, I need to check for more Heroin and possible alcohol bottles." I said, holding out my hand.

His eyes widened and gripped on the bag tighter. "What the hell?! No!!" He yelled out and ran. "Komaeda!! Ugh..!" I shouted. I had to chase him around the house before finally tackling him to the ground and swiping the bag from him. "NO! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" He yelled so loudly I swear my eardrums exploded. This was different from how he was acting earlier. I see, he gets extremely aggressive when it comes to the Heroin and alcohol.... As long as I can keep his mind off it, he should get better in no time!

I searched through the bag and got the shock of my life. Almost half of the bag was filled with Heroin, the other half had the laptop and some files. "W-What do you put in this?!?!" I exclaimed. Komaeda was pretty much wailing and sobbing at me. I sighed and went back to my room with him. "Come on Ko, you're strong! I'll help you pull through!" I encouraged.

The albino just glared at me and pushed me away. "I hate you!" He yelled loudly at me. Something in my chest stung when he said that. I sighed sadly and checked my watch. Seven in the evening. "Ko, I'm going to take a bath, don't go anywhere okay?" I said. He stopped sulking and glaring at me and just stared at me instead. "U-Um.... A-Alright...." He stuttered. I picked up my pyjamas and went inside the bathroom.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I watched as Hinata-kun went inside the bathroom. My mind was a mess from my earlier outbreak, but it was starting to clear up. "I can't believe I yelled at Hinata-kun like that..... I don't deserve his kindness...." I thought. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind and I didn't know why.

"I want to go peek...." I thought. I shook my head vigorously, but the thought kept floating in my head. "Ugh! What's wrong with me?!" I said to myself and left the room. All my other clothes are left in my house, all I have are the ones I'm wearing! "What should I do...?" I thought. 

*Time skip*

I ended up sitting on Hinata-kun's bed waiting for him. Finally, he came out with his pyjamas on. "Hey Ko." He smiled at me, I smiled back and waved. "Uh, Hinata-kun...." I started. "I know I know, you don't have clothes other than this right?" He asked. I gasped in surprise and nodded. "You can borrow some of mine, here." Hinata-kun went over to his closet and fumbled around in there.

I found my eyes slowly drift down to Hinata-kun's butt before looking away flustered.He turned back to me with a green set of pyjamas. "Thank you Hinata-kun." I said, going into the bathroom. 

I closed the door behind me and stared at the pyjamas in my hands. "He's so...." I couldn't finish my sentence for some reason. My head suddenly felt really really dizzy. "Huh....?" 

_You're insane! Get away from me! You're so disgusting! Weirdo! Go die!_

"H...uh...?" Next thing I knew, I was hearing someone calling my name and shaking me. "Ko?! Komaeda?! Nagito!! Wake up please!!" It's Hinata-kun....? I opened my eyes steadily only to see his panicked face in front of me, his hands were on my shoulders, shaking me back-and-forth. "Ko?! Are you okay? Say something!" The brunette was extremely loud.

"Hi...n..at...a...?" I groaned out. I sat up slowly with Hinata-kun helping me. It took me a while to process what happened. I was in the bathroom still, but that was all I remembered. "What happened to me?" I asked. "You took a really long time in the bathroom, so I tried to open the door, and when I did, you were on the floor and not moving. So I panicked and started shaking you and shouting your name and....and....!" I saw his eyes starting to tear up.

"H-Hey! It's okay Hinata-kun! I'm okay don't worry!" I said, a bit panicky that he was about to cry. "I don't...want anything to happen to you... I just.... I wanted to help you...." He chocked out. I hugged him tightly and tried to comfort him. But, since I never really interacted with anyone, I had NO IDEA what I was doing.

Hinata-kun pulled away, smiling that smile when we arrived at his house. "Yeah...are you alright though?" The brunette asked. I nodded, smiling to reassure him. "I'm glad..." We got up and walked out. That's when I realized, I was wearing those pyjamas Hinata-kun gave to me, but... I don't remember putting them on myself.... Then that means that....

I felt my face burn, Hinata-kun glanced over to me. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "U-Um.... Did you change my clothes while I was out?" I asked, face still red. Hinata-kun looked away, but I could see a rosy pink blush forming on his face. "Y-Yeah... Is that weird...?" I shook my head. "No...."

I snuggled under the blanket. "This is definitely more comfortable than my own bed...." I thought and cuddled even deeper. I looked up at Hinata-kun, who had his back turned to me. "I've never been this happy before.... And it's all because he's trying to help me....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/275802961-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-2


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime's p.o.v.

I groaned as I sat up on the bed. "Mornin K-" Before I could even finish my sentence, I looked down at the mattress, empty. I panicked, thinking he ran off and sprinted out of my bed in a hurry. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over myself as I did, however I froze halfway because I saw a small shade of white peeping from the kitchen. "Komaeda, what the heck are you doing in the kitchen?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He looked up from the fridge and stared at me. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was even messier than yesterday! It was literally ten times worse than my bed head! "Where's my Heroine?" I blinked a few times at his question before mentally facepalming myself. Of course! This should've been the first question I expected from him he's a drug addict! Argh... I'm so damn stupid!

"I got rid of them Ko. You're not suppose to have them anymore." I said. That's when I realized something, there was a weird smell around the room, I looked around and froze. There were empty wine bottles.....everywhere. "Ko.... Where did you get all these...?" I asked. "I went to a bar." "How'd you get to a bar?!" "I used your car." The room was dead silent as he tossed me my car keys. This....was harder than I thought....

I sighed while going over to Komaeda. "You're coming with me, young man." I said, dragging him by the arm, he was struggling a lot. "We need to freshen up." I said. He groaned in annoyance. "You're such a bother...." He said. I tried to ignore his mean comment. I stared at myself in the mirror and cringed at my bed head. After some struggle, I managed to get him to brush his teeth and even though just slightly, I managed to get him to comb his hair. I handed him a new set of clothes and he changed by himself while I waited outside.He came out, still groggy and probably still upset with me. "Come on Ko...." I said, dragging him around the house, picking the alcohol bottles up. "I need to hide my car keys next time." I thought, tossing the bottles into the trash can.

"Ko, is there any more alcohol bottles here?" I asked, sitting on the couch with him. "No." He flat out said. I narrowed my eyes at him but shrugged it off. I called up my good friend Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, to ask him for some tips on how to help Komaeda. 

"Hey man, what's up?" I heard him say through the receiver, he sounded slightly groggy so I guessed he just woke up. "Sup dude, listen I need some help." "Sure, what's wrong?" "Remember how said I was gonna help some drug addict and alcoholic?" "Yeah I remember. Why do you ask? Did that motherfucker do anything to you?! I'll fucking kill em!!" He yelled through the phone. "Relax man! He didn't do anything! It's just... He snuck out in the middle of the night and drove to a bar using my car." "Oh jeez, that's some unexpected crap right there." "I know! You have any ideas on how to get him to stop? I can't help him if he keeps going out like that!" "Well, it never was suppose to be easy.... Hang on, I'll put Peko online, she knows EVERYTHING." I giggled at him. "That's true...." I said.

After some time, her voice came through. "Hello Hajime. You wanted to ask me something?" "Yeah hey Peko, how do you get an alcoholic to stop going to bars so much? Cause I'm trying to help one right now, and he ended up driving my car to a bar in the middle of the night!!" "That IS going quite to the extremes, I do not have much knowledge on alcoholics but... I suppose you should get him to rant some things out." She said. I was really confused at this point. "What do you mean by that?" Suddenly, Fuyuhiko said something in the background. "Bruh, have you ever drank before?!" "Nope. Not a single drop."

"Well, most people drink because they want to forget things they regret or so I think." Peko explained. My eyes darted over to Komaeda, who was sitting lazily on the couch. I decided to take the phone and continue the conversation upstairs. "Ko, don't go anywhere. If you do, I'll search the end of the world for you okay!" I said and climbed the stairs. I caught a glance of Komaeda's face as I went, was he...sad...?

I decided to ignore this fact and went up to my room. "So... I need to ask something, does this thing about wanting to forget something you regret apply to drugs as well?" I asked. There was a long silence at the other end. "What...type of drug addict are you dealing with here.....?" "He takes Heroine." Just as I said that, there was a loud spitting sound at the other end. "HOLD ONE FUCKING SECOND YOU NEVER MENTIONED ABOUT HIM TAKING HEROINE DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!" Fuyuhiko yelled so loudly, I could still hear him even when I pulled the phone as far away from my ear as I could. "Jeez, calm down, it's not that big of a deal..." I said. "YES IT'S A DAMN BIG DEAL!!! HEROINE IS LIKE, THE MOST POWERFUL DRUG IN THE UNIVERSE IF I KNOW ANY OTHER!!!!" "Please calm down Young Master...." I could hear Peko struggling to calm him. I sighed sadly, this conversation wasn't going as well as I'd planned. "Listen, I'm gonna hang up okay? It was nice talking to you two." "Wait! Hajime don't-!" *Click!* I hung up on them.

"I honestly don't know if they helped or not... Whatever though, it was technically still nice talking to them." I thought, walking back down again. Thankfully, Komaeda was still there. "I heard shouting, what happened up there?" He asked. "Oh nothing much." I said and slumped down on the couch with him. "Hey Hinata-kun...." "Hm?" "Would you really...search the end of the world for me?" "Of course! You're my friend and the person I'm looking after right?" "F-Friend? Since when was I your-" "Since we met!" I smiled at him. "You're....weird...  You know that right?" "It's fine if you want to call me that."

Komaeda looked away. "Why would you even...?" "Why would I what?" "Nevermind." Komaeda got up and went upstairs. "Where are you going Ko?" I asked. "Sleep." I should've expected that since he was at a bar all night doing whatever the hell he was doing. "What should I do?" Suddenly, my phone started buzzing. "A new message?" I checked up on who messaged me, strangely enough, it was Chiaki Nanami. The message said: "Hey, is it okay if me, Mikan and Kazuichi go over to your house to play Gmod?" I raised an eyebrow at it, normally I'm the one who goes over to her house, not the other way round.

Nevertheless, I decided to say yes and sent my message: "Sure." After some time of setting up the console and screen, they arrived. "Hey Hajime." Chiaki said, game in hand. "H-Hi Hajim-me." Mikan said shyly. "Sup dude!" Kazuichi greeted, showing his signature toothy grin. "Hey everyone! Come on in!" I said, stepping out of the doorway to let them in. "I got everything we need! So let's get started!" We all sat down, made ourselves comfortable and prepared to play prop hunt. 

*Game mode*

**Props: Mikan and Hajime, Hunters: Kazuichi and Chiaki.**

"Get back here you stupid bottle!!" Kazuichi yelled, spamming buttons on the controller, he found Mikan, who was hiding as a bottle, and now chasing her around the map. "Eeeeep!!!" Mikan cried and ran top speed away from him. "Where are you Hajime?" Chiaki asked, shooting a random box. "I ain't telling! These lips are shut!" Finally, Kazuichi managed to nuke Mikan and killed her, unfortunately he was down to five health. "Aw crap. Chiaki you found Hajime yet?" "No." He accidentally trips over a book and dies. "What the hell?!?!?""I seriously have no idea where you are...." Chiaki confessed. 

Ten seconds on the clock. 

"I'm an orange in the kitchen."

"GETBACKHEREYOULITTLEORANGEEEEE!!!!!!!" Chiaki yelled as she desperately tried to shoot the running orange. Time ran out and the props won. ".........." "Hooray!!! G-Great job Hajime!!" Mikan said, cheering happily. Chiaki pouted unhappily while Kazuichi buried his head in his beanie in disappointment. They kept playing for hours, laughing, panicking, eating, playing.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I groaned, tossing and turning, unable to sleep properly. "God damn it...." I thought and got up. "Maybe Hinata-kun has something I can do." I picked myself up and dragged myself down the stairs. But I stopped halfway, staring at the sight at the bottom of the stairs. Hinata-kun was with three other people I didn't recognize. They looked so happy. Laughing, playing and all that. I blinked a few times. "I should go back.... If Hinata-kun's friends see a piece of unworthy trash here, they're definitely gonna be disgusted with not only me, but Hinata-kun too. They probably won't want to be friends with him anymore, knowing he has a freak in his house.... He's going to hate me for sure, there's no way he's liking me after I make him lose his friends." My brain forced me to walk back up the stairs, but one of the boys caught sight of me. "Hey Hajime, who's that kid over there?" He asked, pointing directly at me. "Well crap." I thought.

Hinata-kun turned over to look at me. "Oh Ko! Would you like to play prop hunt with us? I have an extra controller!" He said, waving a controller on him. "I...." Before I could say anything else, a guy in pink hair with a beanie over his head and a yellow jumpsuit came up to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the others. "I...I...!" I literally had no idea what to say. I sat down between Hinata-kun and a strange girl with pinkish hair and a cat hoodie. "Right then, let's get started again. Would you like to be a prop or a hunter?" The girl asked. "U-Ummm..." "Hehe, you sound like Mikan!" That retarded pink hair boy said. "Ko, do you wanna be a prop?" My shoulders relaxed a bit when I heard his voice, it's calm and soothing and eased the nervousness being around all these new people. "Y-Yeah... That'd be nice..." I mumbled out.

After a few hours of playing and awkwardness of laughing with the others. I did laugh really hard when I escaped from that girl with the messy maroon hair without her noticing and the other girl with the cat hoodie spotted me, but failed to nuke me and I got away and they screamed and cried in dismay. But, when the sun went down, they finally decided to leave. And then it was just me and Hinata-kun.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I waved goodbye to my friends as they left. "Today was pretty nice wasn't it Ko?" I asked. I saw him visibly flinch. "Uh... Y-Yeah.... I guess..." I smiled at his jittery voice. "It's understandable that you'd be nervous. This is the first time you've interacted with people for that long right?" "Yeah.... Sorta...." "It's okay Ko! Right now, we should get to sleep." I said.

After we showered, changed and all that, I got onto my bed while Komaeda climbed on his mattress. I turned over to my side because of my habit of doing that, but then I heard a voice. "Um... Hinata-kun...?" "Yeah?" "Is it fine...to say good night to you... Hinata-kun?" I turned to face him down on the mattress. "Of course you can! You don't need to ask permission!" I said, beaming. "....Thank you...and uh..good night...?" He turned away from me, I could hear him mumble something like: "I wonder if I said that right....." I sighed and fell asleep after such a peaceful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/281222322-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-3


	4. Chapter 4

Nagito's p.o.v.

_It's dark... Why is it so dark? Hinata-kun? Where are you?  I was in some dark place I didn't recognize. "It's scary down here..." I thought and walked around, then, there was a door in front of me. "Why is this door here? Is this the exit?" I hesitantly placed my sweaty hands on the doorknob. Wait, why am I sweating? Why am I so nervous? Nothing's gonna happen! Yeah... There's no way. I bet Hinata-kun's behind here. Yeah, everything's going to be fine! Nothing's gonna happen to him! I'm okay! We're both okay! I opened the door. "Nothing is gonna...."_

_It's....even darker than the room before.... There's something in front of me.... It's hanging off the ground.... There's a tipped over stool lying near my feet. I stared at the 'thing' in front of me. "H-Hey... Y-You're kidding me right? This is j-just a p-prank right?!" "Hinata-kun.... HINATA-KUN!!!!"_

"KO!!! KO!!! KOMAEDA!!! WAKE UP!!! I'M HERE!!" I jolted up from that thing I just saw. Brown spiky hair and olive eyes were the first I saw. "Hey, it's okay! I'm fine! I'm right here!" He said. Tears welled up in my eyes and before I could even process what was going on, I was hugging him so tightly I was sure i was chocking him and i was sobbing on his shoulder. But instead, he hugged me back and patted my head. "It's alright. Everything's fine! It was just a nightmare Ko. Nothing's gonna hurt you, as long as I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you." Those words spiraled in my mind as I tried to get a grip on reality again. Hinata-kun's alive, he's okay, nothing's happened. Okay, okay! Everything is....okay.

My breathing calmed down after that. "There. Are you okay now Ko?" Hinata-kun asked, pulling away from me. I nodded my head, still sniffling. "W-What happened t-to me...?" I asked, glancing outside, it was still dark, but the room lights were turned on."Well, I was just sleeping when I heard you whimper while you were asleep, I got worried and turned on the lights and stayed up watching you. Not long after, you were thrashing around the bed screaming and sweating, so I decided to wake you up." He explained. "I-I see.... Sorry for making you worry...." "You don't have to apologize at all!" He said, smiling, that smile that I grew to love.

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Hey Ko...." "Yes Hinata-kun?" "You were....screaming my name while you were asleep... What kind of nightmare did you have?" I asked. His shoulders tensed up. I could tell he didn't want to tell me. That's when I remembered something and got an idea. I got up and went to get a couple pieces of paper and some colored pencils and went back to the boy. "My mother told me when I was younger that if there's something I can't say, I should just draw it out! So here, if you can't TELL me what your nightmare was, why don't you just DRAW it instead?" Komaeda seemed to like that idea as he steadily took the papers and color pencils.

I watched him and waited patiently as he scribbled on the papers, he almost looked like a kid if it weren't for his tear stained eyes, poor guy.... It must've been pretty bad. After a while, he finally showed me the paper. There was a lot of black and purple squiggles, so I assumed it was how the scene looked like. There was a small figure he drew with a massive scribble of white hair. "That's you, right?" I asked to confirm, pointing at the white haired figure, he nodded his head. The figure in the picture seemed to have a scared and shocked look on his face, okay, so he must've saw something in his nightmare to make him scared....

I looked over at the left side of the drawing and froze. There was a roughly drawn brown line with a circle at the end, and there was another figure's head in the circle, he drew an outline of the floor in black, but I noticed that that figure didn't have his feet on the floor like Ko's figure, they were hanging off the ground. Not only that, there was a small image of a tipped over...stool...? "I-Is the figure in the left...hanged...?" Komaeda nodded and gritted his teeth. "W-Who is that....?" He took the paper and wrote down something then gave it to me again. This time, there was a red arrow pointing at the hanged figure and a name beside it."Hinata-kun." "Oh....." I said aloud.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata-kun, I should've never dreamt about such a horrid thing!!" Komaeda said, looking down in guilt. I shook my head firmly. "It's alright Ko. I'm not mad, or upset. I said it once and I'll say it again. You're my friend now, I could never be upset or angry about you. So stop apologizing okay?" I pulled him into a warm embrace. He nuzzled himself against my chest, his hair tickling against my chin. Komaeda mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear it. "What was that Ko?" "T-Thank you... Nobody's ever been there for me, not even my own parents..." I chuckled. "You're welcome." "Hey Hinata-kun..." "Yeah?" "Where are YOUR parents?" I quietly sighed and buried my face in his hair. "My parents divorced a long time ago. I used to live with my mom, but I got disgusted at how selfish and stubborn she was, so I left her when I was nineteen." "I see...." "But it's okay. I'm perfectly happy if things stayed this way." "Hinata-kun's so great.... I'm so happy such a meaningless existence like me gets to meet him!" I pulled him away from me.

"And what did I say about you saying all that stuff hmm??" I questioned, crossing my arms at him. "To not say it... Sorry...." I smiled. "That's okay. I forgive you." "You forgive me...? Just like that?!" "Yup!" "Y-You're weird...." "I know." Komaeda was smiling again, looks like I calmed him down now, that's good. "Hinata-kun..." I hummed in response.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I felt my face heat up at that. "H-Huh...?" "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have even asked that!" "I... Uh..." It would be seriously awkward with him sleeping with me but... It might help him not to get nightmares right? "N-No... It's fine... You can sleep with me for tonight...." "R-Really?!" "Yeah..."

I crawled back into my bed and turned my back to Komaeda while I just faced the wall. Soon after, I felt him climb in as well. "Thank you Hinata-kun..." "N-No problem..." I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and pull me closer. "Haaaah, Hinata-kun's so warm and cozy...." OKAY! THERE IS NO WAY I CAN SLEEP NOW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/281757250-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-4


	5. Chapter 5

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up groggily, with one eye open and the other closed. "No nightmares.... That's good right...?" I suddenly realized where I was and hurriedly pushed myself away from him, landing on the ground with a loud "THUD!" "What a way to start the day...." I thought.

I heard a small yawn and Hinata-kun's head peeped over the edge of the bed. "Mornin' You okay Ko?" He asked, "Yeah... Why is your hair so messy?" I asked, pointing at the brunette's head. "Why is my hair messy?? This is just my bed head! Besides, yours is even worse!" He commented, giggling. "Heeeey, that's mean Hinata-kun...!" I whined. He got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, I stared at him and tried to leave the room when Hinata-kun pulled at my arm. "You too mister!" He said.

*After they freshen up*

I went down the stairs to watch television, although I don't actually watch that much.... "Hinata-kun, what-" Before I could continue calling for him, I heard him shouting on the stairs. "What do you mean?! We had a deal! Are you crazy?! Call for someone else Togami!! You stupid selfish blobfish!! I swear to God!!" Selfish blobfish...? What kind of insult was that?

He sighed in frustration and slumped down on the couch next to me. "What happened?" I asked. Hinata-kun sighed again, I could tell this wasn't good. "Remember how I said the boss agreed to let me skip work so I could take care of you?" "Yeah I remember." "Well, he said that the company was 'sabotaged' and that he needed my help. Seriously Togami?! Of all the people!" He yelled out. I stayed silent. "But...does that mean you called Togami-san a blobfish....?" I thought aloud. 

Hinata-kun stared at me while blinking a few times before bursting into laughter. "Haha, I definitely did!" "You're...kinda bad at insults Hinata-kun...." "Hey! It's not everyday I insult someone okay?" His face grew serious immediately after. "But....that means I have to leave you in the house until....about...say night? Are you gonna be okay alone until I get back?" I smiled reassuringly at him. "Of course! I'll be fine!" I said.

"Then... I'll be back soon okay? Stay safe Ko." He said, opening the door. I waved him goodbye as he shut it. 

After that, there was no sound. All that was left was silence.

I sighed deeply and just aimlessly wandered around the room. "It's barely been two minutes and it's already boring..." My mind wandered over to taking Heroine, but I quickly shook that thought out of my head. "Nope! Nopenopenope!!" I thought.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing, which made me jump. I scratched the back of my head and walked over. "Who's calling me, I wonder?" I shivered when I saw the number. "Why is _she_  calling now?" I hated  _her_. I hated everything about  _her_  and yet... I still got involved in the things  _she_  did. 

_Junko Enoshima._

I hesitantly answered the call. "Heeey, whassup Naginagi?" "What do you want, Enoshima?" I said through gritted teeth. "Wow wow calm down Naginagi why the sour mood??" She asked, I could tell she was mocking me. I just could. "Shut up and answer the question you stupid pigtailed woman!" I yelled through the phone. There was a long silence on the other end before she spoke up again.

"Okay okay jeez... I wanted to ask why you didn't come to the bar three days ago like we promised?" Recollections of my memory floated into my mind. That's right... I DID promise her... But I didn't go because of Hinata-kun... "S-Sorry... Something came up...." I lied.

"Well, you better get'cho ass over here now cause Muki's arm wrestling some buff dude!!" ....But... What about what I promised...? "N-No.... Not today...." I whispered out. "Huuuuuh?!?!? Who are you?! Some kind of imposter?!?! You pretty much NEVER miss out on a trip to the bar!!!!" I stayed quiet, I want this conversation to end already...

"Listen up sucker! If you don't go, I'll march up to wherever the hell you are and punch you to oblivion ya hear me!!!" I shivered slightly. Junko isn't one to mess around with, she MEANS what she said. I wasn't exactly afraid of getting a black eye since I've already got countless of those in the past. No, I was more worried of what would happen if she found out about Hinata-kun. Junko LOVES to use things against me, and if she did anything to him, I would.... But if I DO go to the bar with her, that means I'd be turning my back on him but....

"F-Fine... I'll go...." "That's what I like to hear! Get over here soon!" *Click!*

...........

I hate my entire existence. 

*At the bar*

"Whoooooo!!!! Gooooo Mukuro!!!!" Junko yelled as her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, who was arm wrestling a big dude. "BAM!" "Mukuro wins!!" Hiyoko Saionji, lil bitch, yelled. I wasn't in the mood for those kind of things, right now, I was just staring down at my still full Martini glass, plain disgusted with myself.

Things got even worse when Junko approached me. "Hey Naginagi, you gonna take that or...?" "Go away, Enoshima." She slammed her fists on the table. "Okay. Something is CLEARLY wrong with you!!!" "Nothing's wrong with me." "That's it! I'm challenging you to a drink-off!" She screamed loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Great.

"If I win, you have to tell me EVERYTHING that's going on with this chumpy attitude!" She said, poking my chest, I shoved her away. "And of course, if you win, I'll strip down into my undergarments for you!" I swear if I was drinking anything, I would've spat it out right away. "Hell no!" I yelled. "Well, if you refuse, it's an immediate win for me!!" I froze.

_Hinata-kun..._

"Fine. I accept your challenge." The bar was filled with "Oooh's" as the female bartender set down our drinks. I looked down at mine and sighed. "Ready... Go!!!" We stared chugging down our drinks at an insane speed. I saw the female bartender walk off to a corner with her phone. "What's she doing?" I thought, but I shrugged it off as we continued drinking.

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Thanks for everything, Hajime!!" Makoto Naegi, assistant and second one in charge of the company, said as he hugged me. I had to fight the urge to just pinch his cheek and call him cute cause he's so effing adorable!! I heard a loud "Ahem." Sound and knew straightaway that it was Togami. Makoto quickly let go of me and smiled, oh my God so cute...

"Hmph. You made the right choice of coming here." He said harshly. I had to resist punching the blondy, so mean. Makoto turned and frowned at him. "Togami, that's mean! At least thank him! He helped out a lot and you know it!" I smirked at Togami, there was no way he could say no to the little guy and his cute face, and honestly, neither can I! 

"Fine... Only for you though.... Thank you Hajime Hinata. There, satisfied?" Makoto smiled and nodded. "Well, I better get going now. See ya!" I said, waving to them. "Bye Hajime! Again, thanks for everything!" I went back home, by now it was pretty late, and what a dump that my car's running out of fuel! Eh, I'll just go refill it in the morning...

*After a while*

I hurried out of my car and went to open the door. "Man... I hope Komaeda wasn't bored while I was gone..." I thought. "Ko!! I'm back!" Silence. "Ko? Where are you?" I hunted for the pale boy top to bottom in the house, but he was nowhere. "Aw crap. Where the hell could he have run off to??" I thought, I stood in the middle of the living room, scanning through my options when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and heard a familiar voice. "Hey Hajime...." It was Komaru Naegi. Makoto's younger sister. She works at a bar... Wait, bar? Something's off....

"Um hey." I said. "Hi... Listen, I'll just get straight up to the point. I remember my brother told me you were taking care of some white haired drunky and druggy right?" I blinked. Was she referring to Komaeda...? "Uh.. Yeah...? Why?" She suddenly showed me a picture. Komaeda and some pigtailed chick were drinking alcohol. I took a deep breath and spoke through the phone. "Thanks for the update. See you at the bar." I hung up and got my jacket. 

"What perfect timing and I have to walk there. God.... I just hope Ko's not hurt or anything...." I thought, walking out of the house and running to the bar. 

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Aaaaaaand Nagito is the winner!!" "Hehe, I still got it *Hic!*" How many did I take?? I can't even think straight anymore..."Well then, looks like I'm the downsider oh well!" Junko said, sniggering. The door suddenly busted open as someone stormed in. "Huh? Who the hell are you spike head?!" She said. Spiky head...? "Shut up slut." I heard him say, his voice.... Yes, it's definitely Hinata-kun.

"How dare you call me a slut! You boring weirdo!!" Hinata-kun suddenly pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground. "Hina-*Hic!*" "Shut up." He snapped, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bar.

"Hinata-kun...." Before I could even apologize, something wet dropped on my nose. Water? We both looked up at the sky, it started to rain.... Great.... Hinata-kun's been dragged into my luck cycle.... I bet he hates me now... I felt something on my head, a coat. I looked up.

Hinata-kun was putting the coat he was wearing on my head. It was already starting to rain heavily. "W-Wait I-!" "You're gonna get a cold. Don't resist." "What about...?" "I'm fine." What a bad time, my legs caved in and I fell to the ground. Hinata-kun knelt down next to me. "Are you okay Ko?" "Y-Yeah.. I'll just..." I tried to get up but ended up falling onto my butt again.

Hinata-kun spun around and turned his back to me. "Huh...?" "Get on my back." "W-Wha..?" "Just do it." I slowly got on his back and was hoisted up. "I haven't even apologized yet...."

Hinata-kun carried me on his back as we went home in the pouring rain, it was so quiet, with only the sound of the raindrops and the splashing sound of Hinata-kun's foot stepping in a puddle. "Hey Hinata-kun...." "Hm?" "Are you....mad....at me...?" "Huh? Why in God's name would I be mad at you?" My grip tightened on his shirt. "I....went behind your back... I just made your job of taking care of me harder...." "No you didn't." I leaned on his shoulder.

"Listen. I said it before and I'll repeat it all again. You're my friend now. Nothing in this world you could do would make me angry or upset at you. Though I'll admit, you gave me a fright when you left the house!" He was...worried....? "T-That's it..?! You're not even-?!" "I'll repeat it again if you still don't get it." "N-No.... I'm good..." I buried my head into his back, which was pretty soaked due to the rain.

He's never mad....or upset with anything I do....

I feel comfortable around him....

I recovered really quickly after i met him....

...........

_I think I'm starting to fall for you....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/285263595-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-5


	6. Chapter 6

Hajime's p.o.v.

We finally managed to get home through the heavy rain. I tried to open the door, but Komaeda reached out and opened the door for us. "Thanks." I said, he responded with a small nod. I set him down on the couch and went back to close the door. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get some towels for us." I went off to the bathroom, came back, towels in hand and gave one to him.

He pushed my hand away. "N-No..." I sighed and sat down next to him. "Come on... You're going to get sick if you're all wet." I responded, covering his wet hair with the towel. "Hinata-kun...." "Hm?" "I'm tired...." "Then you can sleep." He nodded and almost immediately fell asleep.

He rocked back and forth and leaned on my shoulder. I stared at his cute sleeping face and smiled. "This was a long day...." I thought, lifting his head off my shoulder. "Um...." I scratched the back of my head in wonder. How am I suppose to bring him back to the bedroom??

I sighed and just decided to go for it. I placed one arm under his knees and the other under his arms and hoisted him up.I carried him back to the room and set him on my bed. "I think I should just sleep on the couch..." I thought and tried to walk out. But something cold grabbed onto my wrist and held me tightly.

I turned around to see what it was. It was Ko.... "Uh.... What are you doing Ko....?" I asked, tugging my arm to try to get away. I noticed that his eyes were still closed. "Ngh... Don't leave..." He groaned out. I blinked a few times and tilted my head. I walked over and just sat at the end of the bed. "Great... Now what do I do? I can't just sit here all night unless..." I shook my head vigorously. "Nopenopenope!! That was a one time thing I'm not doing that again!!" "Hinata-kun...." I shot up and looked over at the bed. 

Komaeda leaned against the bed frame smiling. "What's wrong...?" He said. "U-Um..." Komaeda tilted his head innocently but it slowly faded into a devilish smirk. "Were you thinking of sleeping with me again?" My face heated up instantly. "N-No....!" I said, still red. "Haha, just kidding!" He said smiling. "A-Actually I...." I started, Komaeda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait... You...weren't considering it were you...?"

"Uh...." Komaeda shook his head. "You're either weird or a complete pervert." I stared at him. "That's so mean!" I commented, pouting. I heard him yawn and looked back at him. "It's fine if you want to, you know...." He said. I nodded timidly. "Why am I so nervous?!?!" I thought frantically, crawling in next to him.

"Hey Ko..." I said quietly. He hummed back at me. "Are you still drunk?" Komaeda giggled at my question. "No I'm not Hinata-kun. This is me." "Good." I don't want to imagine what'll happen if he was drunk....I decided to go to sleep, drifting away. 

_I like it around him....._

*Next day*

I got myself in my white shirt and blue jeans but... "Where's my tie???" I thought, searching around in the closet. "What's wrong Hinata-kun?" I turned around to see Komaeda already fully dressed and looking worriedly at me. "Uh nothing. I lost my tie though, have you seen it?" "T-Tie..? You mean the green one?" I squinted my eyes at him. "You know where it is don't you?!" I said, walking over to him. "W-What?! No!" He shuddered, stepping back from me. "It's clear as day Ko...." I thought, backing him up against the wall. I was slightly shorter than him, but it was pretty clear that I intimidated him. 

"Where is it...." I threatened. He pouted unhappily. "Yeah.... I'm sorry...." He took out my tie from his pocket. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Um... Why EXACTLY do you have my tie with you...?" "S-Secret..." I rolled my eyes at him and stepped back. "Sorry about that close proximity, must've been uncomfortable for you." I apologized. "N-No.... It's fine..." 

My phone suddenly started ringing and made Komaeda jump. "Bgah!!" He yelled. I laughed. "You silly, it's just my phone." I replied and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Hajime..." I frowned.

"Hey Fuyuhiko." 

"Sup. Anyways, my house was renovated a few weeks ago, you wanna come over and check it out?" My eyes widened in surprise. "Of course! Uh wait..." I glanced over at Komaeda, who was waiting patiently for the phone call to end. "Can I bring Ko with me?" "Ko? Who's Ko?" "Um... A friend." I said. There was a small silence at the other end. I bit my bottom lip, waiting. "Sure, why not." He finally answered. I sighed in relief. "I'll be there soon!" I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Komaeda asked. "Well, one of my friends had their house renovated recently and they invited me to go check it out!" "Oh...." His voice sounded sad. "Don't worry. You're coming along too!" I hugged him tightly. "Ah! Hinata-kun!" "Hm?" "L-Let go...." I let go of him and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're such a tease...." He said.

*After a while*

I rang the doorbell twice because that was my habit, it was already pretty clear how much the house had changed, it looked much more modern now. The door opened and Fuyuhiko was there. "Hey Hajime and...." He looked over at Komaeda and tilted his head. "...Ko was it?" Komaeda blinked a few times and glanced over at me. "Y-Yeah...." "Well come on in!" He sounded cheerful but...

I shook my head and shrugged it off. We ran into Peko and we got a tour of the house for the rest of the time. It really changed! I barely recognized it anymore on the inside! Once we were done, we sat in the living room and talked over some snacks.

"So then I-" "Uh sorry to interrupt you Hajime but..." I looked at Fuyuhiko, who interrupted my story. He whispered something to Peko who nodded her head. "I have to speak to Ko. In private." He said, glaring at Komaeda. "Uh sure..." I said. Komaeda and Fuyuhiko got up and left.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I followed Kuzuryuu to another empty room. "So what's up?" I asked. He suddenly slammed his fist on the nearby wall, making me flinch. "Cut the crap you motherfucker." "Huh?" "You're that Heroine taking person that Hajime's helping right?!" I twitched and stepped back. "I...don't know what you're talking about." I was shivering out of fear, this guy was a gangster after all.

"You're planning to KILL him, aren't you?!?!" What?! Where did that come from?!?! "Why would I kill him?!?!" I retorted. "Cause he's in your way! Drug addicts are willing to do anything for drugs, even kill their own family for the money! Hajime's practically a stranger to you isn't he?! You're planning to kill him aren't you?!?" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I continued talking to Peko but... She seemed to be more tensed, not only that, it's been a long while already... Where are they?? I stared at Peko, she was sweating. Something's wrong.... Something's VERY wrong.... I got up from my seat and walked out of the room. "Ah! Wait Hajime!" "Peko... What the hell did Fuyuhiko tell you?!" I demanded. 

_Something's wrong. Something's definitely wrong!_

Nagito's p.o.v.

"I-I'm not! I would never-!" "Shut the fuck up!!" "No!! I-I wouldn't... I'd never...." Images of his smiling face and comforting smiles came to me, but then they shattered, that hanged body in their place. "I'd never...wish for that....!" Kuzuryuu growled at me. "I lost a very important person a long time ago, I'm not gonna let some motherfucker like you do the same!" He suddenly took out a knife. "Oh no... Please no!" He charged straight at me. I screamed and ran out of the way, but he grazed my arm and the blood seeped out of the wound slowly.

"Ko!!" The door suddenly slammed open and Hinata-kun stood in front of it.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I stared in horror at the scene in front of me. Fuyuhiko, my friend for the longest time, was holding a knife with blood stained at the tip, and Komaeda, who I had sworn to help, was on the ground scared and a visible wound on his arm.

I immediately ran over to him and held him close. "Ko! Are you okay?" "Stay away from him!" I slowly turned my head to Fuyuhiko. "He's planning to kill you!" I stood up, furious. "ARE YOU BATSHIT MENTAL OR SOMETHING?!?!?!" I screamed. He stared at me, shocked.

"Listen here, I don't care what kind of bullshit kind of conversation you had, but regardless, you attacked my friend and that's unforgivable!!!" "How could you be so nice to some crazy druggie?!?!?" 

"BECAUSE HE'S JUST LIKE  _HIM_!!!!!!!!!"

" _Him_?!? Who the fuck is  _him_?!?!" I stared at him in shock. "Y-You....forgot....? How could you have-?!" Tears trickled down my cheek and before I could process what was going on,

I slapped Fuyuhiko.

"H-Hinata-kun!" Komaeda reached out and grabbed my arm. "We're leaving." I said and dragged Komaeda out of the house. "W-Wait! Hinata!"

*When they reach home*

I let go of Komaeda and rushed off to the kitchen to find the first aid kit. "Where is it?!?!" I thought, opening the last cabinet. Found it! I hurried back with some bandages and wrapped it around the cut carefully while we sat on the couch. 

As I was wrapping it, "Hinata-kun...." "Yes?" "Who's  _him_?" I froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Man, I left a cliffhanger... But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/287899215-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-6


	7. Chapter 7

Hajime's p.o.v.

My fingers fidgeted around nervously. "H-He's...." "Hey... You don't really have to tell me if you don't wan-" "No no, you deserve to know. After all, it's the reason I'm helping you..." Komaeda looked at me weirdly.

"The 'he' that was mentioned, is actually my childhood friend. His name is...Izuru Kamukura.""I met him when he tried to kill himself by standing on the train tracks, I saw him and stopped him, almost dying in the process, and we kinda just became friends right then and there." I laughed awkwardly while Komaeda looked at me in horror when he heard that I almost died.

"A-Anyways, I found out that he was a...drug addict and drunker....like...you...and uh..." My voice nearly died out trying to continue. "He was being abused by his parents, so he was really hostile and mean to me at first, but I stuck close to him and got to know him I guess..." "Uh-huh...?" Komaeda was nodding slowly. I guess he's still trying to grasp where I'm going.

I looked down at my feet. "Two years after I met him, the abuse got even worse because his parents knew about it. Eventually it became too much for him and he...he..." 

"He committed suicide." Nonono, don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry!!! "Hey..." I looked up. "You can cry if you want you know...." "I-It's fine...really it is..." I sniffled and wiped away the tears. "After that, I kinda just...lost it..." "Lost...it...? How?" "I wanted to die. I thought it was my fault because I was his only comfort and I didn't do anything to help him..." My hands curled up into fists and I gripped my jeans. I felt arms wrap around me and turned over. "Ko?" "Hey... It isn't your fault okay? It's never Hinata-kun's fault." He was beaming.

_I know that smile...._

"Hehehe, you even smile like him..." He looked curiously at me. "Hey, you remember that dream? About me hanging?" He shuddered and nodded. "Y-Yeah..." "That almost became a reality."

Komaeda stared at me. "O-Oh...." He looked down. "That is, until you came along." His head shot up. "When I heard about the rumors about you in the office, it reminded me of him, but this time, I wanted to do something about it, I HAD to help you." "Haha, Hinata-kun's a determined cockroach!" My eyes widened at the word 'Cockroach'.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" "It means Hinata-kun never stops helping! Just like how a cockroach never dies!" "Well, I can't argue with that, but still! Comparing me with a cockroach!" I said. "Heh, sorry about that Hinata-kun." The mood seemed to lighten up after his comment about me.

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Hinata-kun seems calm now... What a sad story... I can't imagine Hinata-kun wanting to die...." I thought, watching him giggle. "You know, the mood lightened up after that." He said. "Um... Thank you??" I said, scratching the back of my head. I looked up at the wall clock, exactly 12 midnight.

"Shouldn't we sleep by now?" I said. Hinata-kun looked up at the wall clock as well and nodded. We chatted while getting ready to go to sleep.

I crawled on the mattress while Hinata-kun got on his bed above me. "Goodnight Hinata-kun..." I yawned and closed my eyes. But after a while, I felt something warm on my back and shuddered. "Um....?" "Something wrong Ko?" H-Hinata-kun?!?! "W-Why are you hugging me like this?!?" I whisper yelled. I swear my heart was on a marathon!

"Mmm, is something wrong with that?" "Yes, there is!!" "Then what was up with a few nights ago hmm??" "T-That was-!" My blush darkened as I buried my face into my pillow. "I'm doing what you did a few nights ago, nothing wrong with that right?" I nodded slowly at his logic. Hinata-kun probably managed to fall asleep but me, ain't no way I'm gonna sleep after that!

*Morning*

I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Hinata-kun... Get off please..." I groaned out, nudging the body behind me with my elbow. "Ngh..." "Come on..." "...Fine...." His arms got off and he sat up with his messy hair. "So tired...." I thought, nodding off every now and then. That is, until a loud phone buzz made us jump.

"Holy hope what on Earth?!?!" I blurted out. Hinata-kun got up and went to check on his phone. I saw his face frown and he sighed, ignoring the call. "Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Fuyuhiko."

I felt chills go up my spines at that name and felt around my bandage, remembering how I got it. "That guy seriously needs to take anger management classes." Hinata-kun joked. I chuckled at that while he sat back down on the mattress with me. "While we're on this topic, how's your wound?" "Oh! It's doing just fine! Don't worry!" I reassured.

Hinata-kun sighed in relief. "Thank God.. If anything happened to you I-" "Hinata-kun, you shouldn't blame yourself for everything! It's bad for your health!" I turned away and pouted, crossing my arms unhappily. He laughed at me. "I know I know..."

"Hey Hinata-kun...."

He hummed in response.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head.

"Boyfriend?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Boyfriend? Um...no...?"

"Do you....mind having a boyfriend?"

Another shake of the head.

I took a deep breath. "Then... Okay...." "...?"

_"I love you Hinata-kun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/290761758-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-7


	8. Chapter 8

_"I love you Hinata-kun."_

Silence....

Nagito was sweating so much out of nervousness, he was on the verge of crying as well.

Then, Hajime started laughing. "W-What's so funny?!" "No... It's just..." Nagito glared at the other boy, but he was still blushing like crazy.

_"Could you...say that again...?"_

"H-Huh?!?!"

"Please....?"

"I...love you Hinata-kun." He said again.

"Again."

"I-I love you... Hinata-kun..."

Nagito was getting more embarrassed by the second at Hajime's requests and constantly confessing over and over again.

"Hm... I see...." "T-This is so nerve wrecking! Do you....hate me..?" Nagito blurted out of the tension. 

No reply.

"You hate me right?! I messed up right?! Why did I even-!"

_"I love you too."_

Nagito's head shot up. "H-Huh?!" Hajime laughed again. 

"See? You need me to repeat myself too." He said smiling.

Nagito pouted unhappily. "You're so mean!! I can't believe you-!" He was silenced by a pair of lips crashing into his. Time seemed to stop as his eyes fluttered shut, savoring the kiss. After what seemed like forever, the other boy finally pulled away, wiping his lips.

"That was....nice..." Hajime commented, his face was red, but not as red as Nagito's. His face looked like it could blow up at any moment!! 

"Did that...seriously just happen...?" The pale boy asked. Hajime nodded, smiling. "Then...?" "I love you K- no. Nagito." "I love you too Hajime."

The two of them ended up just snuggling on the couch for the rest of the night. 

*****Next day*

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Wake up come on..." I was trying to push Nagito off me, but he was clinging onto my arm really tightly. "Mm, no." "Come on...!" I pushed his head away from me, but he just leaned on my shoulder. "Seriously get off or else." "Or else what?" I thought about it for a moment before smirking.

"Or else...." I cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "Mph!" He pulled away and let go of me. "There." I said and got up from the couch. Nagito whined at me and got up as well. "What should we do today?" "I don't know..." "Um... This is a weird question, but what about you and Fuyuhiko?"

I turned my head to him and sighed. "We aren't talking that much. I'm waiting for him to calm down. He still thinks you want to kill me." I noticed him flinch. "Hey, don't worry. Everything's alright." He nodded his head.

After we freshened up, I walked around thinking. "What are you doing Hinata-kun?" "You can call me Hajime you know." "Oh yeah..." He looked down in embarrassment. "Hey, you haven't really been out lately, how about we go out somewhere?" I suggested. "Huh? But where?"

"Um, you choose." "Huh?!? How am I suppose to do that?!" I shrugged. Nagito hit my arm playfully. I thought about it for a while. "How about we go over to Chiaki's house? To play video games and stuff?" Nagito looked at me weirdly. "Who's Chiaki again?" "Oh! She was one of the girls who came over to play video games the other day! She was wearing a cat hoodie." He looked down and thought about it. "Oh...! I remember now! Yeah sure, let's go over! It was really fun back then!" I sighed in relief. "Thank God..."

*After a while*

"Ding dong!!" I rang at the doorbell a few times, knowing Chiaki and her games. The door finally opened, but not by Chiaki, but by Mikan. "H-H-Hajim-me...? What are you...?" "We came over to play some video games. Who else is here besides you?" "O-Oh...." Mikan stepped out of the way to let us in. "Gundam and Sonia a-are here too...." We nodded and went inside.

"Oh! Hello Hajime! And....?" Sonia stared at Nagito with a confused look on her face. "What kind of strange being is behind Hajime?!?!" Gundam swung a controller at him. "Hey! Calm down he's a friend!" Finally, Chiaki appeared and grabbed the controller. "Hello there.... My name is Nagito Komaeda. A pleasure to finally meet you all!" Nagito stepped up and introduced himself, bowing and smiling happily.

He scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Hey, I think it might be strange if you called me 'Nagito' around them so... Is it okay if you....?" I nodded, knowing what he was going to say next. "So, Mikan said that you came over to play? We're playing prop hunt again." "Cool! Let's go!"

We all sat down, some on the couch and some leaning on the side. We all had a controller in our hands and Chiaki finally started up prop hunt.

*Game mode*

Hunters: Chiaki, Gundam and Sonia

Props: Hajime, Nagito and Mikan

Hajime and Nagito: *Hiding as cans behind bookshelves* They're never gonna find us.

Mikan: *Hiding as a table* I don't t-t-think I did well....

Gundam: I shall find you fiends with my fourth eye!!!! *Shoots Mikan*

Mikan: AIEEEEEEE!!!! *Runs off*

Gundam: Get back here!!!! *Shoots her down* WRAHAHAHA!!!

Mikan: *Spectator mode* H-Huh?!?!?!

Nagito: Shhhh!!!

Sonia: Where are you two?!

Hajime: *Accidentally turns into the bookcase* Oh fuck shit oh my God!!!

Chiaki: He messed up. Look for something messed up!

Hajime: Run Ko run!!

Nagito: *Runs away* Sorry Haji-I mean, Hinata-kun!

Chiaki: *Eyes him suspiciously but shrugs it off because she found Hajime* Jeez.....

Sonia and Gundam: *Sees him as well* Oh my.... 

*All three of them gun him down*

Nagito: *Hiding in a corner of a dark room* I'm the only one left....

Hajime: Wow I can't see you...Ko.

Chiaki: Is he like, invisible?

Hajime: *Spins around* No.... But I can't really see much...

Nagito: *Creeps past Gundam* Pffffft AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Chiaki: What's so funny?

*Time runs out and props win*

Nagito, Hajime and Mikan: YAAAAAAY!!!!

Sonia, Gundam and Chiaki: NOOOOOO!!!!!

*Exit game mode*

Hajime's p.o.v.

We continued playing for quite a long time, we didn't even know how long it was until I looked outside the window and saw the sun setting. "Wow! What time is it?!" I exclaimed. Chiaki looked up at the wall clock. "5:30 p.m." "Wow, now I understand how you can play for so long Nanami-san." Nagito rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Only now I realize how tired my eyes feel...." 

All of us nodded our heads in agreement. "Well, we shall take our leave now. It was a pleasure playing with all of you!" Sonia stood up, bowed and left with Gundam. "Till we meet again fellow humans haha!!" I rolled my eyes at Gundam's goodbye. "You have some weird friends..." Nagito whispered.

I hit his arm and angrily-whispered to him. "Shh!!!" Only this time, I noticed Chiaki and Mikan whispering and giggling and got curious. "Uh... What's up?" I asked. They turned to me grinning.

_"Sooo.... Are you two a thing now??"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/291564311-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-8


	9. Chapter 9

Nagito's p.o.v.

"W-What?!" Hajime stuttered out. The two girls smirked at us. "Oh~" I shook my head in disbelief. "So much for pretending...." I said. "It's totally fine if you two are homosexual, besides," Chiaki put her hand on Mikan's shoulder and she blushed.

I pointed at them. "Wait... You two are-?!" They nodded their heads while Hajime gave a thumbs up. 

"Sooo, how long have you two been together?" "Oh just yesterday." "Ah, a fresh relationship then." Mikan giggled shyly and they both waved us goodbye.

"So much for that... Sorry Nagito." Hajime apologized while we were walking back. "It's fine, besides, we were bound to have to tell them sooner or later anyways." I said. "Speaking of which, what about you? Who're you gonna tell?" I lowered my head.

"Nobody. My parents are dead and all my other family members are avoiding me. I grew up on my own." I said. "O-Oh...." We stood there in an awkward silence. "But since you're with me, you can move your stuff into my mansion." I suggested.

The brunette stared at me. "You have a mansion?!?!" I nodded. "Yeah, my family is very rich, and after my parents died, the family's heritage went to me. Honestly, all I did was spend them on drugs and alcohol, and I still have a ton at home." Hajime thought about it for a while. "I guess I could... After you get rid of all your god damn Heroine!" He exclaimed. I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..." We talked about random topics until we got home. "I'm gonna go cook dinner. Want anything in specific?" Hajime asked. I thought about for a while. Ever since I went with Hajime, I never went out to eat hm...

"I want to try going out to eat for a change!" I said. Hajime stared at me. "I... Actually, I don't go out to eat often..." "Huh? Why not?" "It feels really uncomfortable for me to be around so MANY people." He hugged himself saying that. I tried to hide the disappointment from my face. "It's fine then, we don't have to go..." I mentally slapped myself for being so obvious!!!

Hajime blinked. "But... I can make an exception, on one condition." I looked at him. "What's the condition?" He grinned.

_"You'll have to move in with me!"_

"Huh?! But that'll be even more of a bother to you!" I exclaimed, surprised. "Come on~" I looked away blushing. My mansion was very big, so that wasn't a problem, but the idea of staying in such a small apartment... And only with him is....

"Fine...." I agreed. "Great, where did you want to go?" I felt my eyes light up with excitement and i started talking and discussing with him. We ended up choosing a small diner, but it was quite crowded sometimes. I hope Hajime can handle it...

*Later*

We stood in front of the entrance, we didn't bother to change since it wasn't such a fancy restaurant. Nope. Just your friendly classic diner. I could feel my eyes glittering. "It's been a really long time since I went out to eat." I said. Hajime nodded. "Same."

After we went in, got a seat and ordered, I talked with Hajime about various topics. He seemed a bit uncomfortable because the diner was a little crowded. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah I'm good."

Just then, my cell phone started ringing and I answered it without looking at the contact number.

"What the hell are you doing at this diner?!?"

I froze at the voice. I glanced around, looking for her. Until I spotted her sitting at a table with her sister and my other 'friends'.

Junko.....

I clenched my teeth in anger and frustration. "Hajime, we need to leave. Now." I whispered in an urgent tone at him. He blinked and titled his head. "Why?" I forgot the phone conversation was still going.

"What the hell?! Why the fuck is that God damn bastard with you?!?!?"

Crud.

I grabbed Hajime's hand and yanked him out of his seat. "We need to leave." I thought, rather frantically.

But, God damn bitch blocked the entrance door. "And where do you two think you're going??" "W-Wait... You're the slut from that bar!" Hajime perked up, pointing at her. I tried to shush him, but he kept talking.

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I should be asking that to the fluff ball over there." She said, one hand on her hips and the other pointing at Nagito. "Why aren't you at a bar?! Drinking your worthless mind out?!" She yelled. There was a small crowd beginning to form. I felt myself getting more nervous.

"No! I can't cower away now! I need to help Nagito!" I thought. "He's changed! He won't drink anymore!" I retorted back.

"No way!! After all my effort?! Impossible!!" Everyone who was watching gasped. I gulped nervously, beads of sweat running down my face.

_"He's suppose to be miserable forever!!!"_

I gasped, almost completely forgetting we were in the center of attention of a crowd.

"So you were the one who influenced him!! How could you do such a horrible thing?!? No one deserves misery!!!"

"Except him!! He's lowly, worthless, pitiful. He doesn't even deserve to exist!!!!"

I looked behind me. Nagito was sobbing. I snapped.

_"That does it."_

I marched right up to her face and punched her. HARD. So hard that she fell to the ground, I could already see her cheek starting to swell.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK SHIT ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN YOU PIGTAILED BITCH PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!"

I've never insulted a girl this badly... Nor punch one so hard before....

The second I realized what happened, the whole world turned dark.

I could hear the people around us, murmuring and whispering. The feeling of discomfort and nervousness came back suddenly, like a bullet.

I felt something come up in my throat. I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth, trying desperately not to throw up.

"Hajime!" Nagito ran over to me, worried. "T-Too many... I-I'm gonna-!" I tried to tell him through muffled voices. He immediately understood and dragged me off to the bathroom. 

*Bathroom*

I threw up several times in the toilet while Nagito patted my back, trying to help me.

After some time, the pain finally subsided. "Are you okay now?" Nagito asked, concern and worry written on his face, plain as day. "Yeah.... I'm good...."

_"I guess everything I thought about you was wrong..."_

I turned around and my eyes widened. "F-Fuyuhiko?!?!" I gasped. Nagito cowered behind me. "Why are you here?" I said, glaring at him. "Chill. I came here by coincidence." He said, leaning against the bathroom stall door with his arms crossed.

"You weren't answering any of my text messages, and you kept ignoring my phone calls so...." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "What?! You thought i was dead?!" "N-No..... I just figured you wanted to settle this face-to-face." I nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, I'm not exactly one for deep conversations so I apologize ahead of time if I make any mistakes." He said, bowing. "For starters, I should apologize to you. Nagito Komaeda. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Or attacked you. I want to get to know you better, both of you." He said.

"Sounds sorta cheesy...." I said, a bit disappointed, but still grateful he at least apologized. I turned to Nagito. "So? Will you accept his apology? You're the one who got attacked after all." I said. He smiled and nodded to Fuyuhiko. "I've already forgiven you, you know."

The shorter boy smiled. "Thanks.... I'll visit you two sometime." After that, he left. "Talk about a normal dinner..." Nagito exclaimed, laughing. "Yeah..." "I really wanted to have some fun today..."

"But this was still a good day!" I said. He smiled. "We should head back home. I'll just ask the waiters to pack up the food so it doesn't go to waste." I said, getting up.

*After a while*

When we arrived back home, it was almost midnight. "Man.... In the end, we didn't get to eat much..." Nagito complained, slumping on the couch. "Don't worry about it..." I said, sitting next to him.

"I made such a horrid choice.... Sorry Hajime..." "It's fine! Really it is!" I kept saying that it was fine, but he kept retorting. 

"You're so cute and annoying at the same time..." I said, facepalming myself. "Huh?!?! Meanie!" He tried to punch my face, but I batted him off. "Come on...." He looked away and pouted.

"I'm not talking to you!" He proclaimed. "Try it." I yawned. "I'm going to sleep..." I left Nagito and went to get changed.

*Later*

"Haaaah...." I yawned again for about the millionth time. "So tired.... I really need to sleep..." I thought. I opened the door and glanced downstairs to get Nagito. "Nagito, come on..." I called. He didn't answer. I sighed and went downstairs. "Nagito!!" I shouted again. Still no response.

Now I was getting slightly afraid. "Seriously! It's not funny anymore you know!!" I shouted. I sighed in frustration. "Where are you!!" 

****Suddenly, something hard pressed against my back and I fell to the floor. "O-Ow!! What the-!" "Hahaha! Caught you~" I managed to turn around so my back was pressing on the floor, when I did, I saw that Nagito had jumped on top of me. "N-Nagito?! What the hell! Get off me!!" "No way~" He teased.

"S-Seriously...." I could feel my face heat up at the awkward position. "Aw... Hajime's blushing~" He sniggered. When I tried to bat him away again, he pinned down my wrists. "You're so cute..." He snuggled his head on my neck, making me blush even more.

"Alright. That's enough." I yanked my hand out and pushed him off of me. "Aw.... I wasn't done teasing..." "Shut up...." I said, annoyed but still blushing. "We need to sleep...." ".....Okay....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/294884474-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-9


	10. Chapter 10

Nagito's p.o.v.

I yawned, stretching out of the bed. I glanced over to Hajime, who was still sleeping. He had his mouth open slightly, a small snore emitting from him.

Cute.

I shook him gently. "Hajime..." "Five more minutes...." He groaned out, batting my hand away. I giggled.

"Come on. You promised to help me clear out my house today..." "Can't we do it tomorrow...?" I sighed, thinking for a way to get the silly boy to wake up.

.............

Bingo.

"Tell you what, if we manage to clear everything out in my house, you can do WHATEVER you want with me. How's that?"

I saw one of his eyes open as he stared up at me and smirked. "Oh really~?" He teased. "Yep." He soon got up and stretched too. "Don't regret it." "Yeah yeah."

*Later*

I took a long good look at the mansion in front of us. "It's been such a long time...." I thought. Hajime gestured me over to unlock the door.

As soon as the door opened, a dreadful smell filled my nose. "Oh God...." I muttered, covering my nose and mouth. I saw a whole bunch of alcohol bottles everywhere, and there was the powerful smell of Heroine too. I felt so disgusted with myself for being able to put up with this smell.

"How the hell did I deal with this?!" I commented. "No idea. But it does stink." Hajime walked inside like it was nothing. 

"But trust me. Nothing compares to Kazuichi's oil smell."

Just thinking about that made me shudder. I ran in with him and tried to get the first bottles out of the way. "I feel so utterly disgusted with myself." I said aloud. "But that's all in the past now." I turned to Hajime, who was picking up the bottles and putting them in a trash bag. "We can recycle these later."

*After a while*

"Phew!" I exclaimed. "Getting the servants to help was a great idea, considering how ENORMOUS your house is." Hajime said, heaving up a trash bag. "Although, you did a pretty good job at sweeping I must say!" "I'm just good at cleaning.... For some reason..." I said, sweeping around, finding another empty syringe.

"So that's the living room, kitchen, three guest rooms... What's next?" Hajime asked. "Uhhhh my room...." I replied. "Where is it?" "Over here." We went inside and

..............

Oh. My. God.

".....Nagito....." "..Same..." The room was filled with more alcohol bottles and Heroine than any of the rooms combined. "...Wow.... I have no other words. But 'wow'." Hajime said. "Sorry...." "Come on, let's clean this place up."

Hajime's p.o.v.

Man, I couldn't believe Nagito had a room like this! I could barely see any of his proper room! I picked up about the hundredth Heroine syringe and sighed. "I really hope this is the last of it..." I thought, looking up.

Oh. It's his closet. I glanced back at Nagito, who was picking bottles off his bed. I looked back at the closet and got an idea.

"I feel like such a creep for doing this...." I thought and quietly opened it. There were a few more bottles inside, but I managed to brush them all off. "Hajime? What are you doing?" I froze halfway. "Hey hey, I hope you're not snooping around." He pushed me away. "I-I was just clearing your closet out I swear!" I said nervously. I saw Nagito roll his eyes. "Suuure." "I mean it!"

*Later*

"Finally done!" I exclaimed, slumping down on Nagito's very big couch in the living room. Comfy. "Yeah. We are done with all this." Nagito said, sitting next to me. "I'm sorry. If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've made your job easier..." "Don't blame yourself. Besides, what kind of guy could predict them having a boyfriend!" I emphasized. "True....."

"Though.... Do you think people will judge us?" "Eh. If they choose not to leave us alone then screw them." "I hope you don't mean that literally."

We chatted for quite some time before I remembered our deal. "Hey, you remember our deal?" I turned to him. His eyes shot wide open and he looked away, his ears turning bright red. "O-Oh yeah...." "Is Hajime thinking dirty thoughts~?" I teased. "S-Shut up!"

I chuckled and held his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said. We both left my mansion and went back to Hajime's house.

I felt a nice and warm aura around his house, unlike what I felt at my own house.

_"That's right. I'm much happier here."_

Suddenly, I heard Hajime laughing and looked over to see him holding his phone in laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked. He managed to stop laughing to answer my question. "Chiaki sent me a video of Kazuichi trying to do that popular meme. She uploaded it to Youtube and it's got over one million views!! Ahahaha!!" He passed me the phone and went back to snickering.

I stared at the video for about two seconds before giggling. Not long into the video and I was already clutching my stomach, howling in laughter. "Oh...my...*wheez* God!!" I tried saying. "I...can't...breathe....!".

After a long while, we finally managed to calm down. "Haaaaah..... That was intense..." Hajime commented. "No kidding..." "But now what should we do?" I shrugged. "Well.... I'm technically your slave for today." "Hm...."

Hajime's p.o.v.

"STOP THINKING WEIRD THOUGHTS!!!" I screamed in my head. God damn it. Nagito's such a big tease..."You knew how I would react didn't you?!" I yelled, punching his arm. He chuckled slyly. "Maaaaybe...." "You asshole!!!" I whacked him a few more times and we just played around.

Suddenly, I heard Nagito's phone ring. He looked at the contact number and frowned. "Fuck that." He said, ignoring the call. "Who was that?" I asked. "Junko the jerk." I sniggered at that nickname.

"Hey... Do you have any friends?" I wanted to try to start up a conversation. "Sorta. In the past." "Who?" "I'm friends with Komaru. The bartender. She always helps me home when I'm completely out of it." "Huh.... She's the sister of the assistant of the boss in our company." "Huh?? You mean she's Makoto's sister?? That's cool!" I laughed. 

"You know... I never expected my love life to be like this...." Nagito said. I flinched. "I-Is that bad...?" 

A pair of minty lips came in contact with mine. They stayed there for a while before pulling away. I stared at Nagito. 

_"Silly... I didn't say it was bad..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course! I love you and that will never change."_

I leaned in and rested on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat like a song.

_"I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/300692053-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-10


	11. Chapter 11 (END)

*A few years later*

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Naomi! Haruki! Lunch time!!" I called out from the kitchen. A while later, I heard loud pitter patter from the stairs and the two kids tumbling down.

"Give back my Usami!!" A small girl with white hair and golden eyes screamed, chasing a brown headed, blue eyed boy. He was smirking while holding a small bunny plushie by the ear. I sighed and snatched the bunny away, giving it back to Naomi. "You having trouble?" Nagito asked, coming down the stairs.

"Daddy!!" The small girl ran up to him crying. "Haruki's bullying meweee!!" I facepalmed myself. "Psht. You're such a crybaby Naomi." I flicked Haruki's forehead. "That wasn't very nice of you. Apologize." I ordered. I walked back to the kitchen to check on the food. I heard a small "Sorry." Back in the living room and smiled.

"Yaaay!! Ramen! Papa's the best!" Naomi cried. "Are you just saying that just because I gave you food?" I joked. Meanwhile, Haruki played with his chopsticks, doing a drum solo. Nagito rolled his eyes and laughed. "Thank you for the food!" With that said, we started to eat the ramen.

*After a while*

The sound of the tap water and clatter of the plates as I washed them. I could hear the kids watching television in the other room too. Suddenly, I felt something press against my shoulder and neck.

"You can always ask for my help you know..." He whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

I rolled my eyes and used my wet hand to slap him, not too hard. "Ow! Hajime!" I turned to Nagito and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're the one who started it." I playfully informed.

"Awww~ Papa and Daddy are sooo lovey-dovey! Just like those romantic novels!" Naomi babbled. Haruki looked like he was about to throw up. "Ugh." 

I hid my blush by looking away. "I hate you..." "Suuuure...." Nagito obviously knew i was lying. "I love you too." "Teaser..." I mumbled.

Papa! Papa! Look what I found!" I turned to Naomi, who was holding....a pair of cat ears?? Okay. THAT was random.

"Haruki won first prize in a carnival, and the cat ears was a bonus prize! Isn't it nice?" She asked. I noticed Nagito's face light up before going back to normal. "Yeah...." I said slowly. "May I...?" Nagito stepped in, pointing at the cat ears. "Hm? Sure! We have no use for it anyways." Naomi handed the ears to him. I raised an eyebrow at what he did.

After Naomi walked off, I crossed my arms at Nagito. "Okay, what was the deal with that?" I asked. "Oh nothing..." "I don't believe you." Nagito sighed and looked at me. I really hated I was just SLIGHTLY shorter than him, cause he could intimidate me. He held my hand. "Come on Hajime. Don't you trust me?" He asked, caressing the ring on my finger.

"Nagito, I know you better than anyone else. And you obviously have something up your sleeve." I retorted back. Just then, we heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I said, going over to the door.

It was Fuyuhiko and Peko. Fuyuhiko was about the same height as Peko now, which surprised me. "Wooow, Fuyuhiko you got a late growth spurt or something?" Nagito said, popping up from behind me. "Actually he did." Peko confirmed. I stepped aside to let them in

"LIL BIG BRO FUYUHIKO!!!!" Naomi and Haruki shouted, throwing themselves on the boy, knocking him to the ground. "Hey!! I told you not to call me that!" Fuyuhiko complained, pushing the two kids off. "It's been about three years since we last saw you." Peko said. "Yeah... Care to chat? To make up for lost time." I asked, patting the space on the couch next to me. We both chatted for a while, Nagito and Fuyuhiko coming in now and then. Their connection has improved. Thank God.

"So you and Fuyuhiko are dating now?" "Yes. He confessed about five months ago." "I'm glad..." I yawned and stretched. "How's Chiaki and Mikan by the way?" Fuyuhiko suddenly said, chewing on a piece of cookie. "They're fine. Very happy too." I said.

After a while of checking up on each others connection, I looked up at the wall clock and gasped. 8:00 p.m. The two left and we sent the kids to bed. Now it was just the two of us.

I noticed Nagito was looking at me weirdly, and it kinda freaked me out. "Uh... Nagito...?" I felt something press on my head and turned around. "Did you....just put the cat ears on my head?" I asked. "Maaaaaybe..." Nagito teased. I groaned and sat on the couch. I didn't bother taking the ears off because I knew Nagito was just going to put them on me again, for his own entertainment.

"You are one hell of a husband." I commented. "Reaaaally?" I noticed him slide closer to me on the couch and decided to tease him back by pushing his face away from me. "Hajimeeee..." He whined. I tried to stiffle my laughter, failing miserably, and let out a chuckle.

"Waaaa... So mean... And I thought we were married..." Nagito said, crossing his arms and pouting. I laughed. "You're such a girly girl." I joked. His expression suddenly changed to a smirk.

 ****I was caught off guard and Nagito tackled me to the floor with a loud "THUD!". I stared up at his smirking face. "Oh? Why am I being called a girl if you've been the submissive one this entire relationship?" He said in a rather perverted tone, making me blush deeply.

I tried to get up, but he pinned me back down with his arms. "I remember this..." He said, kissing my forehead gently. "M-Me too...." I said nervously. He pressed himself on me, basically lying on top of me. Despite the fact he was taller, he wasn't very heavy. I patted the back of his head, occasionally running my hand through his hair.

"Do you love me?" "Of course I do."

"Do you promise to always stay by my side?" "Yeah, I promise."

"Will you always love only me?" "You stand above all of the people I love."

"Thank you Hajime." "You're welcome."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of a train leaving the station echoed through a boy's ears, dying down as he left the station.

_"Hajime...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of this part of the series. Don't worry, there's a sequel, but it's pretty damn crappy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/302527836-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-11-end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the first part of the first story of a series. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/275376459-it%27s-called-sympathy-chapter-1


End file.
